El siguiente paso
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Takeru y Hikari son amigos pero quieren dar el siguiente paso, pero no todo parece como se lo imaginan. Pésima para los summaries


**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Song: Next step**

**Singer: Big time rush (Logan y Kendall)**

Step 1 we were just two friends having fun

Una pequeña de 8 años cabellos cortó castaño y ojos cafés rojizos de nombre Hikari Yagami jugaba con su mejor amigo Takeru Takaishi, él era rubio de ojos azules-

_Step 2 I couldn't take my mind off of you_

Pasarón 6 años y ahora ambos tenían 15 años a punto de terminar la secundaria.

T.k. como sus amigos lo llamaban desde hace tiempo que Kari se había colado en su mente y él sabía que era imposible sacarla.

_Step 3 is when you put your arms around me_

El portador de la esperanza no sabe cuando empezó a tener esos sentimientos por su amiga.

Tal vez fue cuando le dio un abrazo para consolarlo, los brazos de la castaña eran delgados y frágiles y su olor a melocotón se impregnaba en la nariz del rubio

_Step 4 we weren't just friends anymore_

En la graduación Takeru invito a Hikari como su pareja a lo cual ella acepto gustosa.

Durante el evento Kari se armó de valor y le robo un beso a T.K. Él correspondió el beso gustoso-

Después de eso no volvieron a ser los amigos de siempre

_When you look my way__  
><em>_There's nothing left to say__  
><em>_Just the way that I feel__  
><em>_It's all I can do__  
><em>_Not to touch your lips__  
><em>_Not to kiss your face__  
><em>_Nothing left to say_

Eran las vacaciones de verano todos los digielegidos habían decidido ir a New York para visitar a su amiga Mimi.

Hikari le dedicaba una mirada especial a su rubio amigo que hacía que este se sonrojara y donde también podía identificar lo que decía con tan solo ver esa dulce mirada que solo podia dar la portadora de la luz.

Desde Junio mes en que fue la graduación Takeru se sentía incompleto al no poder besar los labios de su amada Hikari__

_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Cause my heart can't take anymore_

Es vispera de las vacaciones y Takeru ya no puede soportarlo.

Llegando a Japón T.k. está decidido a Kari que den el siguiente paso es decir que sean novios.

En el aeropuerto a las 7:00 pm hora que llegaron de E.U.A el rubio agarra a Kari de su muñeca para que voltee a verlo, ella lo ve sorprendida y le sonríe.

-Hikari-sabe que el sentimiento es mutuo pero aun así siente un nudo en la garganta.-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por supuesto que sí- se abalanza sobre él hacienda que perdiera el equilibrio y Después besarse._  
><em>Y así fue como empezó su noviazgo, su primer noviazgo.

_Step 5 is when I left those tears in your eyes_

Habían pasado dos hermosos años de su noviazgo y últimamente tenían muchas peleas claro que sin dejar de amarse.

Takeru se sentía mal por dejar caer esas lágrimas cristalinas de sus ojos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas

___Step 6 I don't even know what I did_

Ni siquiera él sabe del porque comenzaron esas espantosas peleas._  
><em>_Step 7 happened when I walked out the door_

Ese día tuvieron la peor pelea dando por terminada su relación.

Él salio furioso de la casa de su ex novia.

Se puso el gorro de su sudadera azul por la lluvia que se avecinaba.

Dentro de la casa Hikari lloraba desconsoladamente mientras abrazaba un peluche de un perrito que Takeru le había regalado por su aniversario de seis meses._  
><em> 

_Step 8 we aren't even friends anymore_

Desde ese día no se dirijian la palabra y para el grupo de los digielegidos les era muy dificil creer que los portadores de la luz y la esperanza estuvieran peleados.__

_When you look my way__  
><em>_There's nothing left to say__  
><em>_Just the way that I feel__  
><em>_Its all I can do__  
><em>_Not to touch your lips__  
><em>_Not to kiss your face__  
><em>_Nothing left to say_

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde su ruptura, y sin dares cuenta se dirigían miradas de amor a lo que sus amigos les decían que recapacitarán y hablaran, claro que ellos lo negaban.__

_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Cause we've never been there before__  
><em>_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_Cause my heart can't take anymore_

Sus corazones y su mente ya estan hartos de que no se hablen tal vez no puedan volver a ser novios pero si pueden volver a ser amigos por que no eran solo amigos sino los mejores amigos.__

_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Won't let her, won't let it go__  
><em>_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Won't never, never know_

Después de que volvieron hacer amigos y casi retomar su noviazgo a ella le ofrecen una beca para estudiar en Italia y él sabe que es una gran oportunidad para su amiga y que no debe desaprovecharla.

_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Won't let her, won't let it go__  
><em>_Let's take it to the next step__  
><em>_Won't never, never know_

Pasarón 19 años y ambos se casaron con compañeros de la universidad.

Tal vez el destino decidió que ellos dos no deberían estar juntos.

**Es una historia que quería hacer desde que hoy está canción pero no sabía como hacerla es por eso que creo que está un poco confusa.**


End file.
